1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp and, more particularly, to a vehicular lamp provided with a bounding member for bounding a plurality of lamp units or a plurality of light sources.
2. Background Art
Vehicular lamps each have a bounding member for bounding at least a plurality of lamp units or a plurality of light sources in a lamp chamber formed of a lamp body and a lamp cover.
Generally, a reflector, an extension, or an extension reflector is used as the bounding member. Incidentally, the extension reflector is a reflector for ornamental purpose, which is provided around a unit type lamp. When a lamp is externally observed, the extension reflector appears lightly, and improves the appearance of the entire lamp.
Previously, an article produced by bending a metal plate has been used as the bounding member. However, in a case where the shape of the bounding member is complex, the bounding member has problems in that it is extremely difficult to bend a metal plate, and that the manufacturing cost thereof is increased.
Thus, an extension reflector disclosed in, e.g., Patent Document 1 is formed by molding a resin and depositing aluminum on a surface of the molded resin. This extension reflector has a rectangular-tube-like fixing portion provided on a rear portion that protrudes rearwardly. The extension reflector is fixed to a lamp body by inserting a bolt into the fixing portion and screwing a nut onto the bolt.
Such an extension reflector is configured such that an opaque under coat is applied to a surface of this transparent resin member, and that a reflecting treatment is performed on a surface of this under coat. Thus, the extension reflector can easily be manufactured at low cost. In addition, a degraded appearance thereof can be improved. However, the fixing portion is brought into a transparent state, without applying an under coat and a reflecting treatment thereto. Consequently, a user can see through the fixing bolt and can easily perform an operation of fixing the extension reflector.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-6-76609